


[podfic] All I Know

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Dramatic Irony, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, in-universe primer, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Oh, no, guys, there’s a new little shit in town. So, let’s talk about Parser.He’s trash.That’s it. That’s my whole primer.00:20:11 :: Written byBienenalster.





	[podfic] All I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148739) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/24lfj3wrnkgtmfk/%5BOMGCP%5D%20All%20I%20Know.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1habKM-xSB-3PlRLY6MDQUBN_f29_H1eJ)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Out Of The Auditary 2019 fest  
Thanks to Bienenalster for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
